Black & White
by NicholaiBlack
Summary: When all in life falls apart, not many can not think of giving up... and Peter Parker was the same, until hope literally crawled onto his skin, and now he has a new calling. Room, world, a new hero is on the way. PeterParker/Harem, rated M for so many nice reasons, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN - - - Hell Yeah, no I shall honor my personal introduction! As always, the fabulous writer Nicholai Black does unfortunately not have any rights to Spider-man in any iteration that could have possibly inspired this fanfic (there was a lot). This is a non-profit creation, no type of money or such is expected for this work, it is completely free for reading and enjoying.

Black & White

Chapter I - Of Decisions Bleak

"Parker, what did the five fingers say to the face?"  
Peter turned around, face confused, before it flared into pain, tremendous pain.  
"SLAP!"

Peter fell into the dirt, cheek flaming with pain and agony.  
He held his cheek as they all laughed, his eyes long since not filling with tears.  
There was no way this pain could match the suffering he felt, since Gwen left him.  
He simply rose, not caring at all, and walked away, his ears not hearing the laughter and mocking.

Peter unlocked his apartment door, face uncaring and hollow, as he slowly made his way into the virtually barren room.  
His eyes went over every little thing in the empty place he called home.  
Darkness, his mind had long since become an incredibly dark place.

He decided to go to the roof, maybe looking over the city would help clear his mind.

Felicia loved clearing her mind by running across the city tops, especially after the argument she and Spider-woman had when it came to saving her father.  
She didn't understand why the decision to help him, fell short…  
She was angry, and had attacked Spider-woman, only for her new damn partner to interfere…  
Felicia suddenly froze, as she noticed someone standing on the next rooftop, looking over the edge, fumbling with something in his hands.

'Is someone on a rooftop trying to get their rocks off?'  
Felicia looked at the kid, skinny with lifeless hair, an acne ridden face, and overall no appeal.  
She noticed him starting to whistle, sounding rather happy, and then he fastened the nose around his neck, ready to jump…

Wait…?  
WHAT?!  
Felicia choked on her spit, when the teen stepped on the edge, a wide grin on his face, ready to make the step.

"Goodbye, I love you, Gwen."

Felicia huffed as she had yanked the teen back, preventing him from completing his snap jump, her breath huffing as she met his gaze.  
"Why did you do that?"  
She flinched at the empty, hollow voice, pretty sure it would make a guest appearance in her next hellish nightmare.  
"Because, what you were going to do is wrong!"  
Felicia almost glared, as she saw his emotionless gaze, filled with absolutely nothing.  
"Wrong? That is only a matter of perception, miss."  
Again, a voice with absolutely no emotion whatsoever, haunting her mind and soul.  
She didn't know what to do, so she decided with the path of least resistance, for the moment.  
Might help her think of a better way…  
"Tell me what happened that lead to this."

Peter lay in his bed, remembering his conversation with Black Cat, and slowly made his way to the bathroom, picking up his razor.  
"Sorry, Black Cat…"  
He let the bathtub fill, and slowly undressed, looking at his scrawny and disgusting body in the mirror, before laying in the bath.  
With great care, Peter Benjamin Parker sliced open one wrist, then the other, before laying in the bathtub.

He smiled as his thoughts cleared, and all grew silent for him, and his head lulled back, with a big smile splayed across his face.

As life was leaving the body of the young man, something suddenly climbed through the half open bathroom window of his apartment.  
The something crawled into the light, revealing it to be a mass of black gunk, moving and alive, and it reached out to Peter, recognition being the motivator for the motion.

A groan escaped Peter's mouth, every muscle in his body feeling strained.  
Then his eyes snapped open, and he looked around in shock, being in his bed.  
How did he get there? He was sure he had slit his wrists last night…  
His entire frame shook with confusion, shock being the foremost reason.  
He looked at his wrists, and saw no scars… How?!  
'That was my doing, Peter.'  
Peter jumped out of bed, looking around in a blind panic, and finding no one in his room.  
"Who said that?"  
The same voice, soft, and decidedly female, answered him.  
'Please, do not yell. I am speaking in your mind.'  
Peter stopped, unsure how to feel, so he tried thinking.  
'Who are you? And if you are in my mind… What are you?'  
The voice softly went to explain, sounding slightly unsure, but determined.  
'I escaped from a laboratory, wanting to be free, not imprisoned… As for my name, I do not possess one.'  
Peter was still silent, unsure.  
'I was a clone of the alien life form that had bonded with Spider-woman. The life form known as Venom.'  
Peter remembered the incident was on TV… He had honestly wondered about that.  
An alien life form, and now a clone of it was bonded to him.  
'I was created in hopes of bonding and creating soldiers with spider abilities.'  
Peter nodded in understanding, but he wondered why the being had bonded with him, of all people.  
'I made the decision upon recognizing you from memories I gleamed from Venom's host, Spider-woman… I don't have much context, but I could gleam you were a good person, exactly what I wanted from my host.'  
The being finished explaining, but Peter was still confused.  
'Why don't you act at all like Venom? He seemed visibly aggressive and mean, whilst you act gently and kindly?'  
The voice of the alien clone was silent for a long moment.  
She was explaining this to herself as much as she was to him… to say the least.  
'Venom was an aggressive parasite, who forcibly bonded to a body, improved it, made it dependant of him, then took it over and devoured it… I am a true symbiotic life form, meaning that my intent is to remain by my hosts side until his last breath, helping him sire many children, that can have symbiotes of their own, then die with him.'  
Peter carefully thought about the symbiotes words.  
'You don't have to lie… I'd appreciate it if you would help me end my life.'  
He felt the other voice bristle, anger coloring her wonderful voice, as weird as thinking an alien voice was wonderful was…  
'Don't be like that! Hope! I will help you, heal you, improve you… I will do everything in my power, to make your future only look towards the better!'  
Peter was silent, then he slowly smiled, his eyes glowing.  
'I have a name for you.'  
The symbiote seemed quite excited with the prospect of a name, and softly asked for it.  
Peter stood, walking up to the window, big smile on his face.  
Her name was something that he felt, and he liked this long lost feeling, now back in his grasp.  
'Hope, for that is what you bring.'

HEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO! No, this doesn't mean I am giving up on my other work, those will be updated soon... very SSOOOONN! OH OH OH! And a shout-out to Hoguie, for the 'gushing' that made my heart melt, I shall strive to make my writing even better!

Your Friendly Neighborhood writer, Nicholai Black.

Peace-Out!


	2. Chapter 2

AN - - - This is an urgent message, Nicholai Black does not own any rights to Spider-man in any form, gender or age, this is a completely non-profit creation designed for free and enjoyable fun.

Black & White

Chapter II - Darkness So Warm

Gwen Stacy, the amazing Spider-woman, swung lazily overhead through the city, her overall demeanor showing her boredom.  
'Nothing happening. There is absolutely nothing happening here! Not even a mugger! What the heck?!'  
She just couldn't understand it, her days were never this quiet, something must be up!  
She frowned when she saw Black Cat, the skimpily dressed thief, walking about on a rooftop in seeming nerves.  
'When did she return here?' Gwen thought, somewhat venomously, whilst checking for any traps.

Gwen immediately swung next to Black Cat, irritated and glaring.  
"Black Cat, what are you doing back? Trying to break out your father with a new scheme?"  
She saw the Black Cat frown, and look at her with venom.  
"Zip it, Bug-girl, I'm relaxing before I go to meet my boyfriend… He wants to meet and talk with my father."  
Gwen was about to mock the white haired thief, only to notice her genuine nerves.  
"Why so nervous? I mean are you nervous that something might go wrong?"  
Felicia flinched, and nodded sharply, her nerves getting the better of her.

Gwen felt sympathy, somewhat, her father being a police chief…

"Felicia, deep breaths, and listen carefully."  
Gwen knew how to explain to the young girl the situation.  
"Stay in control, maintain strict overview, so that they aren't nervous or awkward. Does your boyfriend know why your father is in jail?"  
Felicia nodded, visibly relaxing.  
"Yes, he knows and didn't immediately pull a vanishing act upon learning about it."  
Gwen nodded, admiring the bravery of that, she knew most guys would have bailed on such a bomb, not like she carried a lighter one.  
"And what about you being Black Cat?"  
Black Cat nodded with a big smile, glowing from happiness.  
Gwen envied that, as she wished she had not given up on Peter…  
She was also worried how he would react, once he found out she was dating Mary Jane Watson.  
"Then everything will be alright."

Felicia was feeling much more relaxed, as she waited for her boyfriend, now dressed in civies.  
"Hello, my kitten."  
A pair of hands, softly caressed her hair, relishing in the softness of the white mane.  
She looked up, admiring her boyfriends handsome features, rugged and strong.  
"Hello, lover." She greeted sultrily, almost purring in enjoyment, as he continued caressing her hair.  
He had once said it was his favorite pass time, and by how dedicated he was when he did it, she didn't doubt it.  
"How is my beautiful Kitty-cat enjoying the return?"  
Felicia sighed, she was conflicted, and she wouldn't lie to him about it.  
"I'm neither here nor there, but I think I can handle it."  
Softly, boyishly, he smiled at her, and Felicia melted in both way at the smile.  
She just couldn't stop loving this man more and more, and how couldn't she, he was an angel in disguise.  
"Then let's start by meeting your father, then we can visit up with my family, and check out the house that I got the two of us."  
Felicia nodded, loving the prospect already, and kissed her incredible boyfriend lovingly.

Gwen smiled softly as she hugged her girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, the slender redhead warmly grinning at her.  
"Hey ya, Gwen. How was the patrol you went on last night?"  
Gwen smiled, explaining her conversation with Black Cat, and then her own torment when it came to Peter.

Mary Jane, herself, also worried and felt tortured, as she loved Peter as much as Gwen.

Suddenly, the two lovers heard Liz speak, her voice full of surprise.  
"The principal confirmed it! Peter Parker is returning to take his final year here!"  
Both Mary Jane and Gwen froze, shock and delight in equal measures present on their faces.

The two waited, upon finding out it was finally time for Peter to arrive to the school, and now they stood in front of it.  
The two felt incredibly giddy and wanted to see how much Peter had changed in the past year and a half.

"Do you think he still has that thin frame, or did he maybe change some?"  
Mary Jane was incredibly giddy, and was nearly jumping out of her skin as she imagined and remembered Peter Parker.  
A loud engine roar shook her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see a Harley pull up and park, the figure on it rising and stretching.  
'Holy crap! He's tall!' Gwen thought in shock, her eyes wide, as she gazed at the 6'3 driver.  
The principal walked to the leather bound figure, who removed the jacket, revealing a muscular, male, chest and stomach.  
Rippling hard abs were on mouthwatering display as the helmet came off.  
Powerful cheekbones, soft lips, rugged jawline, long eyelashes framing a pair of molten chocolate eyes, and all of that framed with dark brown, almost black, shiny and impeccable hair.  
From a pocket of a bag he pulled out of the bike, the man extracted a pair of round, metal frame glasses, and softly put them on, smiling at the principal.  
"Is that a new professor that wasn't announced? If so, he is deee-lish!"  
Liz's voice rang out in awe, her eyes glued to the bulging biceps, as well as dropping to the black pants.  
"Mr Parker, good to see you. I appreciate your decision to return to our school. We hope you will do our school well and proud."  
Gwen and Mary Jane were wide eyed as they heard the name, shock written on their faces.  
"It is good to be back, sir. I hope to simply continue my work for my latest project for Dr. Storm. She is quite insistent that I learn to balance out my school work, with my work at the Baxter building. She did, though, warn me that I may have to leave at times, while classes are still in full session."  
The principal nodded, having been made aware of the fact.  
"I was so told, but as long as you maintain reasonable grades, I see no problems in permitting that."

Mary Jane and Gwen had an air of utter depression around them later in the day, as they sat in the cafeteria, shifting and picking through their food, without eating any of it.  
The others who sat with them, observed the duo, unsure what to do.  
Gwen felt especially depressed, she and Mary Jane had approached him, wanting to speak, only for his face to shift into a grimace of hatred, with a simple request…  
To never again speak to him.  
Gwen wanted, not to cry, but to bawl and scream.  
She would never forgive herself for inciting such hatred from the man she so dearly loved and wanted.  
Mary Jane felt somewhat worse, she was Peter's childhood friend, and it felt awful to see him that cold towards her.  
Both young women felt broken, angry and sad, all at the same time.  
They saw Peter enter the cafeteria, his glasses shining slightly, whilst he looked for a place to sit on.  
He calmly walked and grabbed a tray and food, before moving to sit slightly more to the side, pulling out his cell phone, texting someone.  
"Gwen, ya alright?" Ava Ayala, Gwen's teammate and the new white tiger, asked her depressed teammate.  
"Its alright, Ava… Just something that is my own fault."  
Mary Jane tried giving her a comforting hug.  
"Our fault, hon… Its our fault."  
Gwen wanted so badly to cry, especially when she, and everyone else, heard in the lull of eating, Peter's voice.  
"So well see each other once I finish classes, beautiful. I still want to take you to that new restaurant we talked about."  
Gwen felt tears prickle in her eyes, and immediately rushed out of the cafeteria.

Mary Jane and Gwen, who had managed to calm herself, stood in front of the school.  
They saw Peter putting his jacket on, and waiting for someone, probably his girlfriend.  
"Lover!" A voice called out, and Peter turned around with a big smile, lovingly looking at the girl.  
Gwen looked at the girl, wanting to know who held Peter's heart.  
Confidence was not restored, as the girl was breathtakingly beautiful, long legs, beautiful wide hips and a rich bubble butt, toned, fit stomach… Large breasts…  
'Are those things double D's? Damn it!' Gwen couldn't help but look at Mary Jane's prominent D cups, and her own somewhat large B cups…  
She refocused back, looking at the slender neck, warm green eyes, long mane of white hai…  
No! Not her!  
"Hey, my beautiful Kitty." Peter said as he hugged her close.  
Mary Jane felt a bit jealous as her eyes took in the white haired girls massive chest and picture perfect ass, and looked at Gwen, worrying about her reaction.  
Gwen was frozen, unsure how to react, next to her, Ava and the others also stood in shock.  
"Was that…?" Sam asked, shock clearly visible, and Ava wondered if Gwen would blow up, given the identity of Peter's girlfriend.  
"Where ya wanna go before our reservation at the restaurant?"  
Peter asked lovingly, caressing the beautiful girls face, their eyes locked onto each other.  
"Did I tell you yet today, that you are my angel of salvation?"  
Felicia didn't speak silently, and Gwen felt her heart squeeze at Peter's response.  
"No need, because you are also mine."  
Smiling happily, Felicia kissed Peter with all the passion she could muster from her body, eyes full of unshed tears, as their lips touched.  
"Shall we go?" Peter asked her, softly, while showering her cheeks in kisses.  
Felicia then looked at them, her eyes taking in possible friends, or threats…  
Suddenly, her eyes took in Gwen, and red hot rage flowed across her face, as she charged at Gwen like a bull.  
Luke immediately stood in front of Gwen, worried about her exposing herself, only for Peter to manage to grab and hold Felicia.  
"Let me at her! Let me at the bitch! Let me claw those fucking eyes out!"  
Peter held her back, managing to sigh, despite it all.  
"Felicia, please calm down, I don't care anymore, don't do something unneeded."  
Gwen actually flinched, his words hurting more than Felicia's claws, sharp as they were, could ever hope to be.  
"I don't care, she didn't see you with that fucking noose around your neck, she didn't see the temptation whenever you saw a gun store or apothecary! I want to scar that bitches face so badly! Let me at her scrawny ass!"  
Peter grabbed both of Felicia's hands, holding her as close as possible, before whispering into her ear.  
Slowly, Felicia relaxed, falling into Peter's arms, her face nuzzling into his neck, truly like a cat.  
"Let's go, I need to be as far away from her as possible."  
Peter nodded, softly caressing her hair, helping her relax more.  
He didn't even look at the group, as he lead his beautiful Kitty away, softly placing a helmet on her head, and then jokingly apologizing for mussing up her hair.  
Felicia giggled, lovingly admiring him, worshiping this incredible man.  
She knew it sounded tacky, distasteful even…  
But one mans, or better yet woman's, trash, was another one's treasure.  
"My beautiful angel." She softly said, eyes locked with her savior, of so many ways.  
'Face it, Kitty Cat…' She thought to herself '…you just hit the jackpot!'  
She didn't know, a certain redhead stopped, feeling oddly ripped off with her thought.

Mary Jane dodged another thrown object, not sure what it was, only that direct contact with its flight path, would have hurt.  
"Felicia fucking Hardy! The blond bimbo with big tits! The most slut dressed thief in history! The woman who's father killed MY mother!"  
Gwen was seriously going through a whirlwind of emotions.  
Speaking of which…  
"He tried to kill himself because of me! I'm horrible, he has all the right to hate me and never want to speak to me!"  
One moment smoldering rage, the next, wailing depression…  
Mary Jane admired the sharpness of Gwen's mental breakdown, it was worthy of a movie.  
"But why with that slut in skintight leather! She's a criminal, damn it! And he knows of her criminal path, yet he still showers her in love! He even met her murderer of a father!"  
And back to smoldering rage… Mary Jane didn't know whether to take notes, or grab some popcorn…  
As bad as that sounds, if you saw it, you'd probably be debating the same.  
"But at least she didn't cause him crippling depression…"  
What a curve ball back to her own depression.  
"Of course, she probably gives it her all when giving him tit-fucks with those cow udders!"  
Holy… MJ honestly didn't see that switch coming, it was like sudden death in hockey.  
"I want him back!"  
It would seem Gwen finally stabilized, focusing on depression above rage, better then the seesaw that was before.  
Finally, MJ knew what to do, as she hugged the blond and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, trying to calm her down.  
A knock on the door had MJ looking up, watching in surprise as Ava Ayala entered with ice cream and three spoons.  
"Yo."  
MJ huffed, she should have immediately thought of ice cream herself, hopefully it was a good flavor.  
"What flavor?" She casually asked of the gorgeous Latina, whilst holding the sobbing heroine.  
Ava smirked, knowing that MJ was most likely angry that she hadn't thought of the ice cream herself.  
"Gwen's favorite, white chocolate & pistachio." Gwen smiled in thanks, and Ava felt better about herself…  
Though she had to admit, the Parker dude… Nice ass.

Felicia purred as she stretched out her body, loving the naughty exhaustion, passing through her flesh.  
"Sorry I blew up like that, today." Her voice was honest, she hated how she lost control, hating how she risked showing Peter her most… ugly side.  
"My beautiful kitten…" She felt his lips on her skin, showering it not in affection, but worshiping in unconditional love.  
"What you did, showed how hurt you were over my broken soul… But the next time you feel that rage, remember!"  
She looked at him, really wanting to know what he would say, what her beloved 'could' say.  
"It was you that prevented my soul from shattering beyond possible repair… It was you who put the pieces of a shattered soul back together… And it was you, who encompassed it in all that love, turning it into an even more beautiful soul than it was before."  
Felicia teared up, her eyes locked onto his, speaking tomes of acceptance, and psalms of love.  
"Thank you for loving me, Felicia Hardy."  
She hugged him tightly, her head tucked under his chin, and cried as she thanked him for his love.  
It was after all, and angels love, and she would never be truly worth it.  
But she swore to God, high in the heavens, she would do her best to be worth it.  
And she wouldn't let even death stop her.

HEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO! No, this doesn't mean I am giving up on my other work, those will be updated soon... very SSOOOONN! OH OH OH! And a shout-out to Hoguie, for the 'gushing' that made my heart melt, I shall strive to make my writing even better!

Your Friendly Neighborhood writer, Nicholai Black.

Peace-Out!


	3. Chapter 3

AN - - - Yup, non-profit, just there to give you free reading enjoyment, all right to any iterations of Spider-Man, belongs to the creators, writers and such...

Black & White

Chapter III - And Back Is The 20

Gwen smirked at Fury, as Kraven the Hunter was wheeled off.  
"Told ya I could do it in under ten minutes. Pay up, sucker!"  
Spider-woman felt great, enjoying the stress relief coming from her work of beating up the evildoers of her city.  
Of course, she was secretly hoping that she'd have Black Cat run over her path, just so she could beat the large chested woman to a pulp!  
She then noticed someone hand Fury a report, and his face immediately grew grim and serious… make that more grim and serious.  
"This might interest you, Spider-woman." He handed her the report.  
Gwen quickly read through the data, and gasped in shock, her face set into a rigorous frown, underneath the mask.  
"Someone has been hunting the kingpin… and they use black webbing, that dissolves."  
She was worried, only one thing could explain that.  
"Was it Venom?" She asked, the thought of the alien who had tried to control her, still left a bad aftertaste.  
"No, we tested the webbing, whoever it is, Venom it is not."  
Gwen didn't like the sound of that, if it wasn't Venom, what else could it be.  
Sighing, she looked up, smiling as she saw MJ fly over, the Goblin Queen in full action.  
"Calmly breath and relax, Spidey. Soon you will be at home, sleeping it out."  
Fury chuckled at her attempt to calm herself, a mantra that she keeps repeating, in hopes of not having the day turn bad.

{§}

Swiftly, a dark figure was moving over the roof of the large company building, his all black clothing making him seem invisible.  
The figure took a leap, soaring through the air, landing in a silent crouch.  
The black clad figure stalked to the edge, peering down, and unseen, there came a smirk.  
"This is gonna be fun. Makes me wonder… does Batman feel this way, when he is about to go into action…"  
It seemed as if the figure was speaking to himself, but from behind him, a decidedly female voice spoke out.  
"Think about that when you aren't about to bust one of Kingpin's operation."  
The black clad figure didn't respond, but simply vaulted over the edge, vanishing from sight.

Tony Moretti, an unfortunately accurate Italian stereotype, nervously looked around, fearing for his cranial safety and mental stability.  
Talk had been going about, all circling the issue of the damn Daredevil, and his heavy interference in King pin's operations.  
And he was worried it might be his turn tonight, he was never one to carry good luck, and he doubted he was about to start having it now.  
Before he could think (make that worry) further on the matter, he was yanked back, sticking to the wall, and then his vision was filled with a black clad fist.  
The two other there, didn't hear one of them fall, didn't hear an odd 'thwip' sound, neither did they notice when something yanked them towards each other, knocking them both out cold till the morning.

The black clad figure was back on the roof, smiling widely, face revealed.  
Brown hair and eyes, revealing Peter Parker.  
But in this outfit, in this form…  
He was Noir.

Gwen really didn't like this, not one damn bit…  
Felicia was always there on the end of the day, to greet Peter, always with a steaming hot kiss and affectionate word and nickname.  
And the amount of sexual innuendos was so high, even the incessant Sam was silent…  
Was that a notepad?  
Ignoring Sam's awed face, she remembered the one other thing, that had her envying Felicia…  
Flash and his goons had tried to embarrass Peter, so they stole his wallet, and were presenting its contents…  
Everyone went silent when a Magnum condom fell out, extra… extra large.  
Luke grumbled that even he didn't use one that damn big…  
Well fuck… She spent the next three days imagining a centaur Peter 'boning' her.  
She still shuddered at the memory of fake 'stretching'.  
Damn was that something else, her hormones were just as super as her, and her dreams proved it.

Gwen released a sigh again, looking at the frazzled MJ and Ava, and chuckled.  
"Centaur Peter for me, what about you two?"  
Both MJ and Ava blushed, embarrassed, and horny.  
"Goblin Queen being ravished by the powerful Ogre warlord." MJ said, blushing somewhat.  
Ava really didn't want to say what here dream entailed, but caved under MJ's and Gwen's gaze.  
"Haa… in mine I'm a tiger stalking a horse, and just as I jump to maul him, he kicks me, and then proceeds to 'maul' me."  
All three shivered powerfully at that fantasy, unsure how to proceed.  
"Damn it… How high are the chances of us getting together with someone that 'gifted'?" MJ asked, quite irritable.  
"One to a thousand… So strap in for sub-size." Gwen didn't want to seem cruel or superficial… or a slut, but that horse cock, could have been hers, damn it.  
Ava let out a mewl, as the tiger and her wanted to see if submitting to the powerful cocked male, would feel and be as right, as she thought.  
All three women rubbed their thighs together, feeling their heat grow, whilst cursing their hormones.

Peter almost glared at his girlfriend, as she looked poutingly at him.  
Felicia and him, had this discussion twice a week, at least…  
And a part of him was slowly giving up, unsure how to handle and counter her more and more reasonable arguments.  
"Alright… any person you'd prefer?" He finally gave in, softly kissing Felicia's perfect, snow hair.  
Felicia seemed extraordinary nervous, and yet calmer than before, as she began.  
"In order to ease you into this whole thing, Hope and I decided your first new partner should be in it for a more… 'healing' experience."  
Peter honestly wondered what the heck that meant, looking both at his girlfriend, whilst speaking to his living 'suit'.

'How did I let Felicia talk me into this… Killing two birds with one stone, my ass.'  
Now, Felicia had a plethora of women she could have chosen from, but she was far too vain to chose some random friend who was 'kinda' pretty…  
Her vanity led to the women needing to be beauties by all means, and also heroes or villainesses.  
So she had called an old friend she both cared for, and wanted to see naked in bed.  
And now, one Silver Sablanova was waiting for her date, her good friend Felicia's supposedly hunky boyfriend.

"I am sorry, am I late, Ms Sablanova." A soft, warm voice spoke from behind her.  
When Silver turned around, she was ready to chew the man out, only to nearly choke on her words.  
Soft, warm eyes, brown like chocolate, were looking at her in apology.  
She immediately decided he was forgiven of any sin, as she answered him, voice not showing her surprise and shock.  
"No, I just arrived here shortly. I am Silver Sablanova, and you are Peter Parker?"  
Peter immediately smiled in happiness, taking her hand, and placing a soft kiss upon it.  
Silver was awed, and appreciated the gesture, very much.  
She had been raised from a rather noble family, and appreciated gentleman type behavior, which Peter clearly displayed naturally.

As the pair entered the restaurant, Peter had decided to take Silver's hand and softly talk to her as they waited, caressing the back of it gently.  
Silver had to admit, the young man before her, being six years her junior, was incredibly entertaining and charming.  
He easily kept up with any topic she tried out, clearly being entertained with learning more, no matter what the source.  
She honestly liked talking to him, and he immediately managed to draw on her most favorite subject, her homeland.  
She was shocked when he easily accepted her being a high grade mercenary to help her country, even agreeing it was the best option she had, which truly touched her heart.  
Once they had finished the dinner, they had a carriage awaiting, which would drive them through the park.  
Peter was being natural, doing what felt right, and Silver had to admit, it was stealing her heart.  
Finally, the night ended, and they stood before her apartment door.  
She shyly looked up at him, unsure of her voice.  
"Would you… like some coffee?" She winced at how corny that line was, and that she had ruined the impression Peter had of her.  
But the handsome young man simply chuckled, as he stepped closer, towering above her.  
"Not yet, my precious Silver. But do not worry, soon, we shall share the final vestige."  
He softly kissed her forehead, before then kissing both of her cheeks, and pulling back.  
"Slow, since the best things in life, are never to be rushed. At the next date, I shall claim your lips, and after that, your bed… Till our next date, my precious Silver."

Felicia yawned, bored, as she waited for Peter to come back from his date with Silver.  
She knew he wouldn't appreciate her snooping on the first date, that one was something else in his eyes, so he would be very angry.  
That meant no nookie for a month or two, and she abhorred the thought, she couldn't handle a freaking day, let alone more.  
'He's not gonna take her immediately, as well, as he enjoys slowly making them want it, badly want it.'  
She remembered when he did that to her, it had her very soul catching fire…  
Her reminiscing was rudely interrupted by her cellphone, which rang as shrilly as possible, making her regret not setting a ringtone.  
Her eyes went wide as she saw the number, and hoped the date hadn't ended in disaster, so she answered the call.  
"Hey ya, Silver! How was ya date?"  
A sigh like a little girl seeing a princess movie for the first time, rang over the line, making Felicia relax tremendously.  
"It was incredible! He was so romantic!" Punctuated by a squeal that Felicia had never heard Silver make in her entire life.  
"Knew the man could melt ya into a puddle. Gonna warm the sheets, should I go to sleep with a grin?"  
A grumble was already enough answer to Felicia, Peter was building pressure, that much was sure…  
"No, but he promised it upon the end of out third date, Kitty."  
This time it was both the women that squealed, and Felicia was warmed by her friends happiness.  
"That is excellent, honey. We'll meet and I can tell you of a couple tricks, to effectively combat him between the sheets."  
A soft laugh rang from Silver, and it had Felicia grinning wider, as she imagined the sexy mercenary in bed.  
"Thanks, looking forward to it, kitty cat."  
With that, Felicia and Silver hung up, and looked forward to the future.

Softly, Daredevil made his away across the rooftop, moving to ambush the goons working for Kingpin.  
He jumped down, ready to attack, senses out to find the first target, and froze.  
All the goons were knocked out cold, held to the ground and walls by ropes of sticky, web like white substance.  
"It would seem I'm not the only one who wants the Kingpin, that is good to know."  
Daredevil spun around, shocked that his senses had missed the possible threat, only to stop when he realized he still couldn't sense the person in his special 'vision'.  
"Let's return up to the rooftops, police will be here soon, don't want to risk being found here by them, eh?"  
Suddenly, there was sound, as the figure climbed up the wall, seemingly sticking to it.  
Matt followed the figure, tentatively, before they were on the rooftop.  
"I apologize for the fright I gave ya. The name is Noir, and I'm something similar to yourself, Mr Murdock."  
Daredevil immediately went rigid, upon hearing the figure calling him by his real name.  
"Name is Daredevil, not Murdock." He said coldly, trying to better pinpoint the figure, but it was incredibly difficult.  
"I am more than aware of your identity, Mr Murdock. Introduction is in order, the real name is Peter…"  
Suddenly, a young eighteen year old appeared in Matt's 'vision', shocking him.  
"…Peter Parker."

Swinging on his webs, Noir felt incredibly free, though he still kept a watchful eye.  
He really didn't want to fight some hero who perceived him as a threat.  
While swinging, the young vigilante thought of his second date with Silver, and the mind blowing kiss they shared.  
'Third date will be our first time together, she wants it badly, and I am running out of patience myself.' The webslinger thought, nearly drooling at the thought of Silver's beautiful body under him, writhing in pleasure.  
'I hope I don't pig out on the feast.' He thought, somewhat perversely, as he remembered that Felicia had on purpose been leaving him hanging.  
'Didn't help she dropped hints that Silver was on the pill and really hated using rubber… and actually would be her first time without one, when we did it! Dammit!'

Almost as fast as one would presume of a alien life form enhanced teenager, Peter twisted his body, letting the bolo pass bellow him, and took in his attacker.  
Female, fur overcoat, tight fitting leather pants and even tighter fitting leather top…  
Damn, she was hot… snow white hair, she reminded him of Felicia and Silver, not a good thing for his arousal, leftover from the image of Silver.  
"May I ask why you attacked me, Miss?" Noir asked calmly, though with an air of authority the young woman did not miss.  
"I seek the woman with powers like yours, the fem of the spider!"  
Ah, explains so much, and his answer would surely displease her, no matter how truthful it was.  
"Unfortunately, we do not know each other. I work independently of the one known as Spider-woman."

The young woman growled, but she could sense he was telling the truth.  
"What is your name?" She tried to intimidate him, but all when got for that was a growl of a chuckle.  
"Now, now… It is only polite to give your name, whilst asking."  
She frowned, the man made her feel nervous, he felt… off.  
"Anastasia Kravinoff. Daughter of the great Sergei Kravinoff!" A proud exclamation, one he could easily accept.  
"Can't really give you my real name, but the hero name is Noir, spider based hunter of criminals."  
She felt unusually threatened by the male, in a way not even her father made her feel.  
"I've got to go now, some unfinished business awaits, goodbye, Ms Kravinoff."  
And he swung away, almost missing her reply.  
"Anastasia, to you."  
He smirked, as he swung away, moving towards a Kingpin drug deal.  
He would have to show them the fear of the dark.

He knew this would happen soon, he just didn't know why they had to make a spectacle about it.  
As he webbed Natasha to a wall, he casually walked to the one eyed leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, he webbed down every agent in the vicinity, on his way.  
"Please do not insult me, Mr Fury. I am not some greenhorn."  
Fury nodded, but Peter tilted forward, letting the tranquilizer dart miss him by the merest of fractions.  
Irritation flew across his face, and he almost punched Fury in the face for the blatant disrespect, before calming down and presenting a calm face.  
"Mr Fury, I would appreciate you not pissing off the one person who can sneak into your bedroom and kill you."  
Nick's lone eye twitched, before he nodded, clicking a button on his watch.  
"You seem quite skilled, Mr Parker. Are your aunt and uncle aware of these abilities?"  
Peter sighed, before handing Nick a picture, confusing him as he took it.  
There was absolute silence for a full minute.  
"I… My apologies, Mr Parker."  
Peter smiled, finally happy.  
"We started on the wrong foot, Mr Fury. Care for some tea?"  
Fury chuckled, as he looked at his webbed agents, before answering.  
"I'm more of a coffee drinker, Mr Parker… When will my agents be free?"  
Peter chuckled, as he set the kettle and pulled out the coffee.  
"The webbing should dissolve completely in five minutes, until then, I'll prep the coffee. Anyone want tea?"  
It was completely silent, before a lone voice spoke.  
"I'd rather tea, Mr Parker." The voice was, surprisingly, Black Widow, as she was observing the slowly dissolving webbing.  
"And doesn't it ordinarily take an hour at least, for the webbing to dissolve?"

Peter had to admit, for a bunch of agents, just recently webbed to walls, they recovered admirably, as they drank coffee and tea.  
"May I ask why you wished to talk to me, Mr Fury?"  
Nick chuckled, leaning back, and starting in a calm manner, his only manner next to pissed as deep roaring hell…  
"As you must be aware, I have put together a team of young, teenage heroes. They all have at least some feel about standard combat against supervillains… But they lack knowledge in your type of combat, intimidation, stealth, subterfuge and battlefield manipulation."  
Peter carefully thought it through, eyes focused on the tea in his hand, before looking at Nick.  
"The team I will train, but my face and name shall remain hidden, for now."  
Nick seemed to weigh his words and request, before nodding, seemingly pleased.  
"Understood, I will have Widow pick you up and lead you to base, tomorrow."  
The brown haired teen nodded, giving the attractive agent a polite, warm smile.  
Natasha felt nervous, she had to ask.  
"How long…?" She stopped, unsure how to form the question.  
Peter chuckled, before speaking up, knowing what she wanted to ask.  
"Since the very beginning, six weeks ago, your scent is beautifully unique… Ms Romanoff."  
Natasha was shocked, as the young man spoke her name, and she nervously shifted.  
Peter gave a kind, and understanding, smile.

Peter smiled widely, as he chatted with Natasha Romanoff, finding the ex Russian spy mesmerizing and intriguing.  
The soft voice she spoke in had him wonder, and at times, she seemed sad for no apparent reason…  
He was feeling the need to chat and dig, he wanted to unearth all of the secrets of this woman's heart, flesh and mind.  
And a part of his mind knew, he wanted to bed the Russian beauty…  
But his nature came forth, and he knew that he would wait…  
Patience was, after all, Peter Parker's strongest suit.

HEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO! No, this doesn't mean I am giving up on my other work, those will be updated soon... very SSOOOONN! OH OH OH! And a shout-out to Hoguie, for the 'gushing' that made my heart melt, I shall strive to make my writing even better!

Your Friendly Neighborhood writer, Nicholai Black.

Peace-Out!


End file.
